


You're alone Kokichi and you always will be

by Endy (Endyxander)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endyxander/pseuds/Endy
Summary: In a world where the most significant thing your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your skin, Kokichi hears the words he has dreaded his entire life after being trapped in a killing game.





	You're alone Kokichi and you always will be

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to sad boy hours, I'm your guest Alexander.  
> I'm so sorry.

_“You're alone Kokichi and you always will be.”_

  
The words echoed in kokichi’s head and he knew he had no way of denying them or rejecting them. So he left.

  
He knew the words like the palm of his hand, he had years to get used to them, staring back at him unchanging from his wrist. He didn’t need to look to tell that they had turned a soft pink, proof that they were spoken to him. Proof that he had found the one. Words he despised. Why would the world be so cruel as to give him a soulmate that wouldn’t love him? that couldn’t love him? Why make the most important person to him someone that would hate him enough to make him carry those words forever, like a burden.

But he had years to prepare, to build walls around himself, to push others away, all so when the day came when his soulmate spoke the fated words, the pain would be dulled. But fate is never so kind, and despite all of this the words stung like alcohol on a fresh wound.

He knew he couldn’t trust anyone, that’s how he had lived his entire life, but in a crucial moment he let his will falter, and with that came a quickly scribbled _trustworthy?_

  
In the end he had trusted the detective, if someone besides himself was able to get them out of the situation, it would be him. Ouma was certain of that. But he should have known better than to try to believe in someone else. Because that someone ended up being his soulmate. He wished it didn’t make sense. He wished it took him by surprise. But it really didn’t, because at that point in the game it was clear to him that Shuichi was his soulmate, only if it was because he couldn’t imagine feeling the same way for anyone else.

  
He wondered what words of his were in the others skin, he wondered if he had said them already or if he would never get the chance to speak them at all. He wondered how painful it would be when they were scribbled away.

  
He quickly shook his head, there really was no use, he couldn’t think about those things if he was going to do what had to be done. And when it came down to it, Kokichi wasn’t one to back down. He was going to end this game, even if it made everyone hate him, even if it made his soulmate hate him. He was willing to hurt him if it meant sparing his life, if it meant saving all of them.

But thankfully his sacrifice wouldn’t need to be a big deal, he had succeeded in turning all of them against him, no tears would need to be shed for him, that would be a waste. As for Shuichi, he knew he was smart, smart enough to figure out their connection if given the chance, but there would be no need. If everything went according to plan his death would leave his body unrecognizable, it was esencial for his plan, but if it also obscured who his soulmate had been, then so be it.

Maybe Shuichi would think it was a coincidence. Maybe. The thought that the other may already know passed through his mind, but that idea was surprisingly unbearable, imagining the detective deciding to throw those words at him knowing who he was… he’d rather not think about that possibility. 

The plan was going to work, bacuse it _had to_. Because if it didn’t then everything had been in vain, and he refused to let everything he had done to waste. He refused to let go of everything he had had to sacrifice, including his morals. For how much he loved to call others out on their hipocrisy he felt like the biggest hypocrite of all.

But soon it would all be over, and then he wouldn’t have to think about any of it again; about the pain of knowing he betrayed everyone, including himself, by causing a murder, about the words that had haunted him all of his life just to find him when he was close to the end, about the members of DICE, the closest thing he had ever had to a family, that now seemed to be gone.

  
He sat down and opened the notebook where he was writing the script for his accomplice to follow, and he kept writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is extremely short and just sad but I promise I'm actually working on a proper multi-chapter, long, slow-burn oumasai fanfic with a happy ending, so watch out for that.


End file.
